


[Podfic] Legacy

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftermath, Death, Gen, History, Non-Graphic Violence, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry, Revenge, Survival, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic ofLegacyby tigriswolfAuthor's summary:We were proud once, strong and free.Now all we are is a memory.
Kudos: 1





	[Podfic] Legacy

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18247877) by [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf). 



### Streaming Audio

### Download or Stream from Dropbox

[MP3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/urdwnyfzdb86dg2/Legacy.mp3?dl=0) | 00:01:13 | 1.17 MB

**Author's Note:**

> So I recorded this with a different microphone than I normally use. I kind-of forgot I even owned this one. Please let me know what you think. I would greatly appreciate any feedback.
> 
> And as always, thank you very much to tigriswolf for leaving permission to podfic. I love all of your works, but especially your poetry. It's beautiful.


End file.
